Illusions
by GlimerOfhope
Summary: An old crush that turned her life upside down, will she survive it? SetoxSerenity.
1. Chapter 1

Truthful illusions

Disclaimer: I don't own YUGIOH

Love? Yes, once when she was a young girl...he was the corporate executive officer of one of those companies that make millions a day. They never exchanged words- well, if you don't count the time when Bakura was in a dire need of medical help- but she would have been more than happy if he had only acknowledged her presence.

She knew from facts that her brother and his friends encountered _him_ more than once after Battle City. All of them but her!

She had to leave, that was the last time she saw him in person. Anyways, she couldn't afford to drown into a pool of false illusions, illusions are always false. And destructive as the blow appeared at the time, she went through it and built herself a life day after day.

What brought this up? She was going to meet him again; 'see' would be the appropriate term because and as far as he was concerned, she doubted that he would even waste a glance on her.

She had managed through the years to make some important connections with highly ranked people. And as a matter of fact, she got wind from a reliable source that Seto Kaiba will be this evening at the "Belle Vue" restaurant to discuss some important business matters with some associates. So, she dressed beautifully; a simple yet appealing attire. Serenity wanted to look her best.

To counter any hypothetical problem, she made a reservation three months ago. But, don't get any idea, she wasn't planning anything. All she wanted was to sit at some table in the corner and watch him for what _should_ be the last time.

This moment is going to be hers and hers only. And she wasn't going to share, not even with the object of her affection. After that, she will move on, heart-broken again but serene because nothing will _never ever_ happen between them. She wanted a life, a real one with a loving husband and many kids. Tea and Mai were already at their third Childs; yeah real bunnies those two!

* * *

Security was tight at the place, but the guards were accustomed to the attention their boss generates whenever he made a public appearance. Serenity was escorted to her table unaware of the admiring glances she got from men or the envious stares women showered her with.

When she got a glimpse of _him, _she felt like crying. She was so happy to see him yet unbearably sad. She remained like that for a couple of minutes then, suddenly, it hit her! Was she a fool, a stalker? What was she doing? She needed some fresh air; she wanted to be somewhere else, somewhere where she could cry freely to get rid of that lump in her throat. It was so suffocating that she gasped audibly for air and brought her hand as to cover her throat. She grabbed her purse and rose slowly –like a defeated person-from the chair despite the dizziness she felt.

"Leaving so soon?" a voice that she yearned to hear and dread all the same time spoke behind her.

It was _him, _it was useless to turn around and look at him. Her knees couldn't support her any longer, and she slowly seated herself again.


	2. Chapter 2

Truthful illusions

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.

Thank you for the review! I hope this chapter will clarify things a bit.

* * *

Without being invited, he took the seat across from her. Serenity remained motionless, but in the inside she was screaming urging him to leave. Carefully, she cleared her throat: 

"If you don't mind, Mr Kaiba, and I don't want to sound disrespectful, but I'm expecting someone."

"Is that so?"

Something was wrong. His tone, he was implying something. That wouldn't surprise her; someone must have sold her out.

Despite her distress- she was almost certain that she was caught like a little mouse- she managed to keep a somehow composed expression and a firm and confident 'yes' was her response.

"Who's your date?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Fine, if you don't mind, I'll stay till he shows up». He didn't sound like he would care if she did mind though.

He ordered for both of them. Nothing was said during the meal.

They skipped dessert and ordered coffee. He would be expected at a very important business meeting tomorrow.

His arms were on top of the table, his left fist placed under his chin. A few moments later, he gracefully brought the cup of coffee to his lips than Putting it down, he simply said:

"I'm getting married".

That was cruel, turning the knife into the wound like that. She already knew that he was out of her grasp. Was it necessary to remind her of that? Her mother words ran vaguely in her mind; she had always warned her about false hopes and fantasies and advised her to remain realistic.

She drifted her attention to the coffee, sitting there getting cold just like her.

Slowly, she moved her head up, but failed to meet his eyes as she asked without even realizing what those words would imply: "Is she beautiful?"

As soon as those words escaped her lips, she regretted them. Inwardly, she bit her tongue for her stupidity. Only a woman in love would have said those three words when confronted to the reality of another.

"Gorgeous!" he breathed out.

Serenity raised her eyebrow quizzically. Well, he couldn't be serious! She couldn't _really _imagine him falling in love or picturing him counting the stars at night waiting for the sun to shine so he can finally see his loved one.

But the way he said it! She started to laugh, her laughter died quickly when he sent her an icy glare.

"She will be presented a week from now at my mansion. You are invited."

Her mind scanned for some plausible excuse to decline his invitation. Finding none, she blurted rather quickly "I'll come."

* * *

The setting was simply beautiful. Seto Kaiba was known for doing things in style. But despite all the gorgeous things that were at people disposal, their minds were preoccupied by the 'coup de théatre' kaiba has pulled. They were elaborating some crazy theories about the 'how', the 'why' and most specifically the 'who'. 

'Funny' Serenity thought with sarcasm as she took a good glance at the variety of outfits the guests were wearing. So many colours! Kaiba had told her that all guests were expected to wear white. At the time, she didn't find that weird; some celebrities were known for their extravagance. Sometimes, she was so naïve. Damn him and his twisted ways!

« You look amazing! » came Duke voice.

« You look more than amazing! » echoed Tristan.

"Can't even pick up another adjective by yourself"

"Well, if you did pay attention, I added the 'more"

"How clever!"

"Cut the crap!" Joey cried out, "But seriously guys, who wants to spend the rest of her life with money bags? That's beyond my understanding capacity!"

"Come on, Hun; he is listed the first bachelor in the whole world!" reasoned Mai.

Payback time, thought Tristan: "Guess who the second is?" He stated innocently.

"At least I am on the list, not like some freaky guy with a pencil head"

"Come on Duke! Everyone knows the name of the first man who landed on the moon and the first one who set foot on the Mount Everest, but how many do remember the names of the second ones?

"And what's your point MONKEY boy?

"MY POINT IS THAT IN A RACE NOBOBY CARES ABOUT THE SECOND HORSE!"

Yugi sweat dropped, if they continue like this, Kaiba will send his goons and will _ceremonially_ throw them out. This was clearly an important night, and knowing him everything has to be perfect. He has been nice enough to invite them, something his wife Tea find extremely UN-KAIBA like.

Luckily, Mai intervened and smacked them hard on the back of their heads.

"Hey! It hurts!" they both shouted.

"Listen you morons; I'm the mother of three little kids which means that I hardly have anytime for myself. Now that I have the opportunity to be with real adults and attend a real party, I won't let you mess things up! IS THAT CLEAR?"

They swiftly nodded. When Mai turned her back to them, Duke whispered in Tristan ear: "Man, she is creepy! Poor Joey dealing with her everyday and all." Tristan nodded twice.

"What was that?" Mai voice petrified them for the rest of the evening.

Serenity watched the scene silently. She was used to the joyful 'tension' their gatherings bring out each time. Who could feel lonely and depressed with such cool friends? Yes, she will definitely move on!

Suddenly the chatter ceased and the ball room went silent. Kaiba Seto has just made his entrance.

Obviously, it's no longer a one-shot. Let's just call it a short story. I'm going to add a chapter or two.

However I'm going to slow down my updating pace. I'm not going to rush things. Finally, I would really appreciate some feedback so I can locate myself. Thank you in advance.


	3. Chapter 3

Truthful illusions

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

Not bothering to cast a single glance at the people that gawked at him- well, maybe at the orchestra that stopped playing without being asked to, but promptly resumed whatever it was performing, Kaiba went straight to where his faithful employee Roland was standing.

He was seemingly giving Roland some important instructions for the poor man was sweating way too much and kept changing handkerchiefs every two seconds.

Shortly afterwards, he approached the little squad.

"Yugi." Yugi has always been the only member of the gang worth acknowledging in Kaiba eyes.

"Good evening, Kaiba. Guess it's an important night, eh?" Yugi greeted him politely.

At that very moment, Joey mind was visited by a strange idea; he elbowed Tristan in the ribs and coughed to attract the CEO attention.

"Already dumped! But where is your bride to be? Ah, yes. She is on first space ship that will take her to Pluto" Then he burst laughing at his ingenious joke.

Instead of the scorching glare he had expected, Kaiba shook his head as a condescending smirk started to form across his lips.

"You will never learn, puppy." Then facing Mai, he added:

"Didn't I mention in your invitation card that dogs are not allowed to attend the party?"

The blonde woman was ready to give Kaiba a piece of her mind when Serenity spoke:

"Stop acting like that!"

"If you have any problem with that, you may leave." Soon afterwards, he turned heels and left the ball room.

'This guy is not normal' Serenity was telling herself again and again. One week earlier, he had personally invited her and now he was suggesting that she should leave!

So be it, she will gather the remains of her dignity and call it a night. When descending the stairs outside the main building, she made a sudden halt.

That's it! She was sick, sick of him. Why did she have to fall for…for …that thing! She was never good at insults. What did she find attractive about him anyway? Then again, she wasn't immune to what she called the _'Kaiba-charm'_' virus. She had always believed that in order to resist him, a girl must be born with an 'anti-Kaiba-charm' gene or at least being vaccinated against this wide-spread disease that was infecting millions of victims every year. The first scientist that will invent such a miracle will certainly deserve the noble prize!

Deciding that she wasn't going to take anymore of this, she made a 180° turn and started to climb the stairs for the second time this evening. She came face to face with Roland who by '_coincidence' _was at the entrance.

"I want to see you're your boss"

"This way, Miss wheeler."

Tea could have sworn that she saw Serenity re-entering the mansion. Joey that was busy hoovering the buffet- it was the best plan he could come out with to avenge his sister-told her that she was just having visions. Then he grinned maliciously and chirped "Hormones!"

While Duke and Tristan exchanged meaningful glances, Yugi could be easily mistaken for the slice of tomato he was nibbling on.

Tea for her part couldn't believe the idiocy of the blond or his lack of indecency. So what if she was expecting her fourth child!

Not wanting to take risks and listen to her foolish companions, Tea still felt the need to check on her friend. Just in case. She made her way to where she believed she saw her, but was stopped dead in her tracks by two of Kaiba's guards.

"You're not allowed in this premises." One of them offered mechanically.

Well, if she wasn't allowed to wander here, so would Serenity. Maybe it was just hormones!

* * *

"It's not poisoned, Wheeler" Kaiba said not changing his posture; He was leaning against the wall watching intently the younger Wheeler sibling eying suspiciously the little box. 

Frowning, she opened the velvet box cautiously. She wasn't an idiot; she had an idea of what might be inside.

And she guessed right, a beautiful white golden ring adorned with a strikingly blue sapphire. She shut the box in a somehow harsh way and put it on a nearby table.

Trying her best to remain calm, she asked "What was that?"

"So?" Kaiba inquired.

The guy definitely didn't talk much but her crazy functioning brain was filling the gaps. So, he wanted to play this cruel game just because she was Joey's sister!

"What?" She could just play along.

Kaiba smirked and folded his arms, holding his head up proudly; he inquired: "What do you think?"

"About?"

He frowned slightly then scoffed: "The ring."

"And why should I tell you about my opinion?"

"Because I do care about your opinion, I always did."

"Excuse me? I'm a little lost here."

"I'm sure you will take it, you are so predictable after all!"

It took her a couple of minutes to collect the pieces together. That evening at the restaurant; his associates didn't show up, and 'the guests are supposed to wear white' thing.

'Predictable?' He ..He…what was he? He was just an illusion. She will not do such thing! No matter how her heart longed for him, her brain objected.

She couldn't trust him. It's was at that moment that she realized how little she knew of him. If she listens to her heart and jump into his arms- and how she wished that-, he will take her for granted. A few years from now when they will have a trivial couple fight, he will gladly remind her that _she_ was the one who pursued him.

The happy images of her brother and her friends started floating in her mind. Joey doesn't deserve that; and her friends, they were nothing but kind to her. All what was left to do now was to show him to which extent she can be predictable. She wasn't 14 anymore!

"You know darn well that my brother, **my brother** and my friends are here. You invited them and asked me to come as well."

Her teeth were clenched and her hazel eyes were blazing with pure fury.

"Enough with your stupid games!" she seethed when he opened his mouth to say something.

The tears she fought so hard to contain started to run freely down her cheeks.

"I loved you, I still love you, and beware I'm not ashamed to say it for the mere reason that nobody can decide for whom he will harbour such pure feelings; but can you just listen to yourself for a split of a second?"

She paused to breathe then carried on in a rather sad tone:

"You don't care a bit about my feelings and you never did. You are too involved in yourself to do so. And you expect me to enter the ball room, arm in arm, and give my poor brother a heart attack. Well I'm not that cheap!"

After blurting out everything that was inside her tormented heart, Serenity started to come gradually to her senses. Maybe, just maybe she went too far. Oh yes, by the look on his face; she has definitely overreacted. It was never, never safe to make Seto kaiba angry. Now that she was witnessing _in live_ the effects of her little outburst, Serenity wished she could just teleport herself out of his sight.

For a moment a blank look crossed his face, then he narrowed his eyes in deadly way. He was seemingly looking at her but in fact his eyes were distant.

"Kaiba, are you alright?" she ventured.

"Leave!"

Serenity was too taken back by the ferocity in his voice to make a single move.

"I said out!" he barked.

Slowly, she headed towards the door murmuring a soft "I'm sorry."

Hello there, yeah it's me now. This story just doesn't want to end, what was supposed to be a one-shot started to grow on its own! And quite frankly, I don't know how many chapters will be needed to bring it to term. I'll be gone for a while, so I don't know if I will be able to update from my new location. I will gladly do it if I can, otherwise, I'll just do it when I come back. I have no idea when. I'm not satisfied with this chapter but I decided to post it before my departure.

Take care and don't forget to give me your opinions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Illusions**

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

Chapter four has been improvised and so the chapters that will come after; mainly because of the change in the direction of the plot. This story couldn't possibly be wrapped up in 3 or 4 chapters and end happily. So, it has been extended. I want to thank every person that has shown interest in my stories. I hope you will like this chapter and express your opinions about it.

* * *

The news came as a relief, and was unanimously compared to a soft breeze in a hot summer day. "**The CEO of Kaiba Corp is still available!**"; "**The battle to the CEO heart is not lost yet!**" Those were the gigantic bold headlines that made the front pages of Domino tabloids. They indeed offered an in-depth analysis of the matter; and needless to say that people had found their delights. It was quite common to snoop on other's privacies- preferably celebrities- to cut the dull and boring routine of their lives. Crunching details didn't seem to run out, and each magazine had its special speculations backed up with live testimonies of people that were at the party. Naturally, their identities remained a mystery for safety purposes. In sum, the mood in Domino was light and joyful especially with such 'high quality' reading materials. 

It seemed that the overwhelming majority of analysts and experts that specialized in Kaiba's life – after years of tedious research and laborious studies- came to the same conclusion, namely that Seto Kaiba had second thoughts and that was it. The other hypothesis that it could have been the other way round sounded so propitious and laughable that it was immediately ruled out, admonishing and out casting whoever had such an inconsistent course of thinking.

That was to a certain measure quite justified, as no woman in her right state of mind would reject Seto Kaiba. The issue was that plain and simple and didn't require much cell brain burning. And when we come to the reasons, they were even more obvious, for crying loud! The first woman that would do that is either not born yet or already dead. Besides, no one, no one rejects Seto Kaiba and get away with it. Even the most reasonable people acknowledged that the last point is quite plausible. And that's how this intricate question was settled so cleverly, leaving everyone happy!

Did I say everyone? Well, there are always exceptions to the prevailing rule.

An anxious-faced young lady, so thin and slim that she would have passed for anorexic, hovered awkwardly at the threshold of a quite luxurious office. The CEO broke off and stared menacingly at the woman who opened the connecting door:

"I said I was not to be disturbed." Irritation made his manner brisker than usual.

"I…hum…I'm sorry Mr Kaiba, but…there…"

"You're fired! Get out of my face!"

The thin woman started shaking perceptibly; the sight of her was so pathetic that Kaiba was slightly astonished when all of a sudden, she held his gaze defiantly before uttering – in a rare display of courage- a chain of words he vowed himself to never forget.

"My dear boss, it's not the slightest use your losing your temper with me! It's not my fault if you have been badly rejected, and when you think about it, no one should take the blame but your pathetic ego!"

That was the last straw! She even had the nerves to slam the door! But she wasn't at the top of his priorities, not now anyways. More urgent matters are to be addressed before.

Gazing at the computer screen with intense frustration, Kaiba resisted the urge to chuck the now insufferable machine across the room. He was certain that people outside had already come up with the theories you would expect. The day before, he didn't bother to release any official statement to justify the new turn that events had unexpectedly taken. To make it worse, that weakling employee, hysterical impulsive freak dared to laugh at him! And it was all because of _her_. What went wrong in his plan? He had studied every aspect of it and made sure to clean it from flaws. Mokuba had answered that same question with a shrug of his shoulders as if it was all predictable. What was so predictable in the ordeal? For his ever calculating mind, that specific question finds its confines in a very simple, primary equation namely that 1+1 equal 2. Last time he checked, the result was still the same. So, where did that 3 come from?

He was quite certain that Serenity wheeler harboured some sort of feelings for him, she said it herself. He knew of her little parade at the restaurant and found her behaviour funny and entertaining, to say the least. One of his associates had immediately reported to him the suspicious interest that the younger wheeler had shown when talking about the venue of his next business meeting. And her moves were more than welcome, especially at that stage. So what's wrong if he took advantage of a situation that will serve both of them equally? She will become Mrs Kaiba as she wished while he will reap the fruits of his plan. May be stupidity run in her veins the same way it did with her dumb brother. Wheeler will not have the last line of the story, he decided, not after making a fool of him. Thank to God, her name hadn't been exposed to the media or he will never hear the end of it. No matter how rich and influential he was, he couldn't realistically seal all the babbling mouths out there.

As much as he wanted to deny it, there was another disturbing fact he obstinately tried to ignore, but he gave up when the efforts he applied reached intolerable levels. That issue was directly related to him, he couldn't understand why he lost it when Wheeler had openly rejected him. There was no malice whatsoever in her eyes when she firmly objected his demand, the only thing that appeared forced to his trained eyes was the fake steeliness she had displayed at first. He was profoundly taken aback by the sincerity of her words, notably her blunt, almost childish-like confession. That wasn't an act because he was good at reading people, and if it was orchestrated, he would have smelled it. He couldn't put a finger on the reasons of what he thought were unjustified soft feelings. After all, he never gave her evident signals of any sort.

When he heard the door clicked open signalling an upcoming headache, he rose to handle the situation by himself. His gaze hardened upon registering the identity of the intruder. Kaiba spoke first in a loud, domineering voice:

"Look here, there's no sense in beating about the bush! The deal is maintained.out!"

**a/n: not much happened in this chapter but it was necessary. 'Hidden grudges' will be back!**

**Expect a new update in the upcoming days, can you guess the story that is concerned? I will continue to write and provide my best regarding this fandom and maybe another one that's not manga related whenever I have some spare time. Si Dieu le veut, bien sur!**

**As always if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to share! If smth is wrong, tell me so I can fix it. If you have some criticism, just make your point. And thank you to all the nice persons who encouraged me!**


	5. Chapter 5

Illusions

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kaiba but Dr Shepherd is mine. He is real and much nicer, or not. In fact, I don't own him too and you can guess that I don't own yugioh as well.

* * *

If people were asked to describe Serenity Wheeler in one word, "beautiful" would probably top the list or may be "quiet", depending on the mood. Then gain, whenever those same people came to contain a certain piece of information, "Joey's sister" will certainly shadow whatever other single words would have beautifully conveyed. Nevertheless, silence was the game she played the best. 

Yes, silence is gold; that was a rule that had served her well over the years. But silence was now broken leaving cutting shards, shards of humiliation. You may ask about the façade, it slipped, but was not shattered yet. Or so she thought.

However, and as much as she nearly got swept away by the overwhelming tide of one particular illusion, she was far from being stupid or will-deprived. That's why the dimly lit office that found its premises on the top floor of one of those giant buildings has still its occupant at such a late hour. She was seated by her desk, files spread across the surface and a forgotten cup of coffee in the corner. The silent sanctuary of her office has never been more desired. Only faint clicks of fingers on a keyboard rhymed with some occasional shuffles of papers with folders.

Struggling to maintain the walls around her emotions, Serenity shoved away the residual sadness that still irks her, and focused on the hourglass which was spinning aimlessly on the screen showing nothing but a blank page. As the link was finally established giving life to a popping window, she proceeded to wade through a heap of incoming messages, idly rolling the thumbwheel on her mouse.

"Duke. Sometimes. Really." She muttered impatiently, almost to herself as she read the lengthy e-mail, skipping what she deemed some countless, useless lines. It was late, seconds ticked by mercilessly and Duke Devlin always makes sure to save room for his irrelevant emotional ranting in what was supposed to be a strictly formulated business thing or whatever, she thought angrily. It was a pure inconvenience which only meant extra work.

"Do I really have to make sure that you don't have a sleepover with your reports" someone's voice snapped her out of her reverie, breaking the silent spell.

"I'll be going in five minutes." Serenity found her hand reaching up to remove the ponytail holder from her hair. With a gentle swoosh, her auburn locks tumbled to her shoulders and she shook away the tightness from restraint.

"You said the same line five minutes ago if I recall well, and since then you didn't give any specific sign of actual departure."

"I just did but the same goes for you, _boss_. You could as well start camping here." Serenity attempted a patient smile which came across as a grimace.

A low chuckle shortly ensued closely followed by the following statement.

"I have many enemies out there, and one in particular has been recently prying in my business way too much."

Slightly confused by the turn the conversation had taken, she ventured: "Unless there is something else I'm not familiar with, You're not revealing anything to me that I don't already know."

She got nothing and was left to the care of her own thoughts for a while, her mind mulling over the ever-old/new piece of information in a careful way. Cataloguing it with all the other data she complied during the last months, things still didn't add up for her.

As a more elaborated question formed in her mind, her cell phone began to vibrate and the display revealed the ID of the caller who turned to be Joey Wheeler in person. What she heard on the other line made her literally drop the light device and bit back a cry as colour melted right out of her face. Leaving the other occupant of the office to some shaking head gymnastics, she grabbed her belongings in a matter of seconds and dashed outside.

* * *

The elevator doors opened with a chime and Serenity stepped out not as casually as she usually did. What she heard propped her to quicken her pace, nearly jogging with her high heels to reach the door. Fumbling with the keys that repeatedly escaped her grasp while fervently prying God that no one was hurt; she finally realized that the door was not locked but slightly agar. 

The intruder watched mutely, a satisfied smirk on his lips as Serenity walked toward her fuming brother who didn't waste any further time on some kind of hollow greetings: "What is he doing here?" He sounded exasperated, ready to blow a gasket, a bad sign.

"A visit, or maybe that word is still foreign to your restricted dictionary." Kaiba answered unceremoniously.

Joey shot him a glare full of sheer contempt and said icily: "What dictionary? I don't remember asking you, rich boy!"

"With all due respect, Mr Kaiba" Serenity began, Her voice was that exact steady and controlled cadence which she had learned and grew accustomed to in some board meetings "Your presence here is far from being appreciated."

It was strange, she thought as she observed the man's dominant stance yet nonchalant posture. It wasn't just the magnetic pull that she felt for him or the romantic fancy but something else, maybe the fact that she had always dreamt to be close to him and now that he was here, she felt different. But what exactly did change?

"You implied that last time in the restaurant, but it turned out that my presence was highly appreciated, if not desired."

Serenity's head snapped up at the provocative comeback, her eyebrows raised at the man's lack of tact, "Excuse me?"

Whether on purpose or not, Kaiba refused to take the hint as he pressed on:

"Did you have a heart change lately, or maybe I did hit a nerve. Did I?"

She risked a glimpse at her brother who had already jumped to the conclusion that something was seriously and wrongly amiss and he grew wary of at once. Joey had effectively recognized the mischievous gleam in Kaiba's eyes, and not one to ignore the obvious-Not that Joey was notoriously perceptive in the first place, but he wasn't that oblivious too- he charged headfirst into the situation.

"Get out" He barked.

How to attack this situation? What was this man's weak point? Could she just appeal to his softer side at the risk of sounding too desperate?

"Please, just go." she attempted tenderly, not urgently pleading but carefully letting out a little more line on her reel.

It simply didn't work. Now, she was a terrible liar and an even worse actress even if she managed to pick some tricks and pauses due to her compelling career. She racked her brain to think of something that would be plausible enough and that would gel in some kind of way with what she had done and said previously. A wave of uneasiness washed through her, but she held her ground. It was now or never, she urged herself. She told herself that until she actually began to believe it.

Drawing a sharp breath, she slowly closed her eyes. With her hands, she shielded her face and started crying.

"Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

Was it a form of a renewed confession? This was definitely getting interesting especially with Joey Wheeler as a special guest. That what the CEO thought for a split second as a corner of his mouth twitched upwards into a knowing smirk that was soon wiped off when the auburn-haired young woman burst into a sing-song laugher. Only the look in his eyes betrayed his growing irritation as for the reasons of that sudden mood swing.

When Serenity opened her hazel ayes again, all evidence of tears had been safely pushed away.

"Will you ever get it?" She inquired in a mocking voice giving Kaiba's glare an overdose.

By the blank look in his eyes, no, he didn't. But something about her was setting his teeth on edge; and her strange behaviour seemed to grate on his nerves.

"Let me tell you something Mr Kaiba" she said "Since you don't seem to understand the nature of women, I will enlighten you! They're actresses and dangerous creatures. They lie as they breathe and cannot be trusted. They find delights in crushing the hearts of the poor men that were unfortunate enough to cross their paths. And the more their prey is untouchable, the more they feel special and take pride in bringing them to their knees!

« Never believe a woman's tears! And don't ever let a woman fool you with this salty water! » her last advice stung with venom.

The look that danced across Kaiba's face could only be referred to as 'do I look like an idiot?' may be he conjectured that her little demonstration was some sort of defence mechanism that she had poorly executed. But it looked like he would play along too. If he was acting, she didn't want to know what true horror looked like.

"Never believe in a woman's tears, huh?" He paused for effect. "I'm glad that you told me that. From now on, I will not be fooled by yours anymore."

"Is that a threat, Kaiba?" Of course Joey Wheeler thought he ought to have the last word.

They exchanged heated glares, literal lightning bolts practically shooting out of their eyes from the substantial electricity they had generated between them. Neither said anything for several long ticks of the now loud wall clock, and Serenity was about to lamely intervene again when Kaiba's phone did.

The ear-splitting ring lanced straight through the tension, and the tall brunette reluctantly abandoned his staring contest to answer it. He listened to the other end of the line, and when time came to click the phone shut, he threw the last line in the threshold.

"Call it a free advice."

Maybe that was a stupid thing to do; sad, even pathetic. Judging by her brother's disapproving look -that followed closely the quick one of relief that she couldn't miss by anyway- it certainly was. But she was desperate, desperate to bring things back to square one when nothing happened at all. And desperation does make people do stupid, careless things.

So after some hard explaining, profuse apologies and some other forced, shallow promises to an elder brother who gladly reminded her in wise tone: "you don't know him!», Serenity sighed heavily. It was like talking to a wall; her shoulders sagged wearily as she answered "How well do we really know anyone."

Then again, the façade had to be saved, no matter what. And about the consequences, only God knows.

* * *

_A/N:__I really hope that this chapter was not confusing, I tend to leave-whether on purpose or not- many things implied._

_Thank you so much for all your reviews and one particular reminder, if anything they helped speeding up the updating process. So go ahead, click on the blue button. I no longer charge for reviews as I used to; yes the operation is for free now. _

_I don't own my time too, that's why I'll be somehow slow and may be selective. ._


	6. Chapter 6

**Illusions **

Disclaimer : I don't own yugioh

_Thank you all for your motivation, it's truly helpful. I have just to point out at that the scene in Serenity flat. As you may have guessed, Serenity has faked her tears to__ push Kaiba out of her life, but he didn't buy it at all...do I make sense? _

Following an extensive two hours of shopping, Mai style, which was signed and suggested by the already-mentioned blonde, Serenity entered another shop. She knew that it was just a cover. An old way to fish for details and explanations, which made her wonder to which extent some people have that anchored belief that she was still fourteen. Or may be five?

"You're angry with me aren't you? Seriously, it's been a tough couple of days, Mai."

"Of course, I am!" cried out Mai, almost indignantly as she looked at her companion as if she was insane. "Thank to God that your brother cannot keep half a secret. But let me warn you, I am more perceptive than him; seriously he saw nothing but fire."

Mai released a mock laugh and nodded her head absentmindedly, all the way admiring a night-blue evening gown. Grabbing it, she examined it thoughtfully while kneading the soft fabric. She was quite a woman, easily distracted, but not the least stubborn-headed when it came to subjects she held some sort of remote interest for.

"I might have helped you out," Mai reiterated as she raised her left hand in a form of protest, a ring gleamed on her finger, reminding her of a much beautiful one. Shaking her head to rid of stupid thoughts, Serenity gave her an incredulous look.

"Let's face it, your feelings are one-sided, and he will probably use you to serve one of his _ingenious_ plans." She continued "To put it simply, sweetie, you cannot handle him. I might have bigger chances but I'm already taken by a dumb one." She smirked as amused by the thought.

Serenity sighed; utterly defeated. It was no use to talk to her sister in law who was known for eventually bringing whatever unrelated theme to herself.

Uncertain about how to react, she partially followed her frivolous companion to the brightly lit dressing room. Usually she was unfazed by Mai's crude humour which almost always was at her big brother's expense, but she couldn't help feeling sad this time. Nevertheless, she kept her emotional strain between herself and God, silently asking him for salvation. No one can actually understand and heal his creatures' turmoil but _him_. It was better that way.

"So when are we going to discuss your deep-seated attraction to you know who?" asked Mai, suddenly acknowledging Serenity lack of words.

Serenity had abruptly stopped in her tracks, bumping into Mai in the process, and nearly knocking both of them down.

"Hold on there just a second" a very flushed Serenity said, after recovering sufficiently to speak. "I hate to disappoint you, but there's no story here. Nothing happened."

'And nothing will probably happen.' She thought almost _sadly. _Almost; because she recently decided that she didn't fancy him that much. I mean seriously, without the looks and prestige, what was left to fancy about. An illusion; She convinced herself. But illusions are always tempting; too beautiful!

"Mai, I'm sure that colour will look great on you! Hurry, I want see you in that gorgeous dress." She nearly squealed, gathering some curious and disapproving stares.

Dropping the subject, at least for now, Mai played along.

* * *

Most men, let alone women would have backed down in his _unwavering_ presence. Unless they were haunted like Ishizu or seriously deranged like Tea. Confusing and intriguing at the same time, coming from what he has always deemed as fragile, gullible and insignificant. 

It was ironic, really; the one woman he had ever truly wanted for some twisted reasons, that couldn't by any means be called romantic, had foolishly rejected him. And right now, she made herself off limits, how clever! He actually never saw himself associating with people of her species to begin with. Honestly, it was the last thing he wanted. If she only knew the truth, would her delusional eyes look at him the same way she did. Hardly.

Granted, that was a change and a challenge. He was simply captivated.

As he contemplated how wrong he might have been about her, Mokuba was still rambling, not aggravated a bit by his older brother half disinterested: 'Aha' or 'Hmm'. In fact he seemed more encouraged and excited than usual which would have caught the CEO attention if the latter wasn't daydreaming about vengeful retaliations.

"So you agreed; I can engage the appropriate procedures to set this project into motion." It seemed that Mokuba has reached some kind of closure, much to his older brother's relief.

"I take this as yes?" Mokuba insisted after catching what could be labelled- from past experience- an approving, annoyed grunt. Actually, it surprised him that Seto had seemed to survive those very long detailed descriptions about something he usually loathed with such a passion.

Another 'Aha'.

Mokuba wasted no time as he quickly made his way out of the office, his footsteps echoed, then the sound of a door closed shut.

Upon hearing that, Kaiba fingers moved swiftly over the keyboard as he became once again submerged by his work. His brother's babbling won over his concentration that has drifted away for five minutes or so. Seriously, Mokuba's one-sided chit-chat was the only time he has to think about something else.

However, it always turned out that those little moments of distraction were costly enough. He shook his head at the somehow frightening thought; he was just worrying too much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Illusions**

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

_Not much to __say; only that I wanted to update another story but this one came instead. Short chapter, indeed! Anyway, long chapters take longer time for me, weeks, months? I don't know. But at least they're long, maybe I should try._

Serenity dropped the keys to her apartment on the small table beside the front door; then joined Mai who had already collapsed onto the sofa.

"You're letting all this crap that has happened in the last few weeks turn you into an emotional wreck"

Serenity opened her mouth to say something but snapped it shut at the sight of the violet glare. Instead, she tucked her legs underneath her, staring straight into the black screen of the silent TV.

"I'm not that weak; Mai!" Serenity said finally in a pitchy voice, before dropping it to a much low and steady tone.

"You don't get it; I wish I never met him." As she spoke, Mai stroke gently some of her auburn curls in a comforting gesture.

"But you know what's truly sad" she continued letting her eyelids droop "It's that I had these feelings for a while, I tried to deny them. Tried to push them to the back of my mind and act as if they never existed."

Mai felt the need to say something but Serenity's lips parted again:

"It's like the stars; we never get tried from staring at them in the dark night. They're so far, beautiful, unattainable yet soothing at the same time. But in reality, they're just huge balls of fire that will inseminate you if you get too close. And I'm just tired, tired for waiting for something that won't happen, I don't know what the future hides, all I know is that this situation is wrong."

A heavy silence descended.

"Still, I cannot picture myself with somebody else. I just can't."

Mai sighed, she understood her friend's turmoil, but Serenity was simply delusional. She has to accept the truth and handle it. Nevertheless, it wouldn't harm if facts were sugar coated sometimes.

"Sweetie, you don't have a bad taste. He's handsome, intelligent, a billionaire…" she could easily have gone on, listing the pros to being with a man like Seto Kaiba. "But no man is worth getting all worked up like that, and he's a jerk, arrogant…"

"He's got an ego the size of a KC blimp, too." Serenity interrupted, half joking. "I'm fine Mai; nobody dies of love these days."

"Besides, couching facts in sweet terms makes them even bitterer. Socially speaking, I'm beneath him so I can perfectly understand that if he's approaching me, he will be doing that for his own motives." Her frustration was obvious in the frown between her brows. "I'm simply not good enough!"

Mai sighed and shook her head, "Whatever you say Hun; though you can give him a hard time if you wanted to."

"And why should I waste my time? He's not worth it. Nothing happened, nothing changed; I'm moving on like planned."

Getting up, she straightened herself putting one hand to the small of her back, all the way rolling her head back and forth in an attempt to work out the kinks: "Next time I drive!" then disappeared into the kitchen.

&&&

She flopped on her couch again and sighed. The clock behind ticked the seconds away, the only sound in the deep silence of her apartment. It was late; around ten pm. Mai and Joey had stayed for dinner, a gesture that generated a more than welcome distraction.

But now, a headache had already wrapped itself around her head. The day had been draining; physically and emotionally. Different coloured and sized shopping bags rested at her feet. She shouldn't have spent that much, most of the articles she bought will probably remain in her closet. She sighed again, walking slowly toward the window, standing there, watching the rivulets of water run down the pane, tracing their paths with her fingers.

So, instead of a warm bath, she opted for the cold rain.

* * *

"Shouldn't you have an umbrella if you're going to wander around in such a pouring day?" Serenity jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned to look at the tall figure of Mokuba Kaiba and took a moment to calm her suddenly thumping heart. 

"Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry. I thought you heard me." He popped open a large, black umbrella and pulled her underneath it. Serenity smiled in thanks before looking at him thoughtfully.

Mokuba quirked a lopsided grin at her: "I never said I wasn't going to try working my charms on you!"

Against her better judgment, Serenity laughed heartedly holding his gaze. Looking away, she closed her eyes trying to bring order to her scattered thoughts.

"Seto has always prided himself on being in control of his emotions, and keeping them in check. Letting your feelings affect your actions was a rookie mistake. Nevertheless, I can tell that he feels something for you."

That struck a chord in a way she never thought possible. Instead of the relief and ecstatic joy she always though she'd feel, she felt forgotten rage building up inside her. Nonetheless, she turned her pale face toward him, allowing him to see the hurt and sadness in her eyes. She could not bear the look of what she incorrectly identified as pity. She had never been that good at reading people, that's why she failed to grasp what Mokuba eyes were projecting, a mixture of concern and longing.

Finally, she settled for a more conservative wording when answering:

"Something is a vague word Mokuba; it could be anything." She nudged his arm with hers as they continued walking.

"If only you could open your eyes, you would find out that…many things" He trailed off, but again she failed to notice.

Instead, she gulped. Sadly, she thought she knew exactly what he meant: Duke and Tristan. Let alone her pathetic superior attempts to set her up with some corporate big shot. What if she wanted to be simply left alone; for the time being.

"I know, let's pray God that things will eventually lit up" she answered vaguely.

His body seemed to relax at this revelation, and his mouth curved into a slight smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Illusions

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

* * *

_I managed to upload chapter 8 __with difficulty since some of you wanted to read it. But since I'm busy with a writer block, I don't think I will be able to update once a week or even a month even with a short chapter. I apologize.

* * *

_

"Serenity, are you alright?" Mokuba queried, his voice laden with concern.

She had fallen to the floor and barely registered Mokuba's hands pulling her up until she was actually standing, clutching his shoulder for dear life. She had shook her head not meaning anything in particular, a dull feeling numbing her brain, making it impossible to comprehend a word let alone using her vocal cords, until he had helped her to her feet and she had seen the concern in his eyes.

To an inattentive observer, they would have looked like some sweet, even a newly married couple. When she finally recovered her balance again, she looked up gratefully to meet Mokuba worried gaze. But she couldn't bring herself to release a sound; which again made the matters worse.

All she could think about was how much resemblance he holds to his older brother. She actually was vaguely aware that he had said something that sounded like a question; if anything the intonation was some sort of a clue. But again she was too busy staring at him, distracting him in the process.

The feeling of her hand touching his cheek had somehow changed the look in Mokuba's eyes as he felt a tingling sensation where her fingers made contact with his skin.

Somewhere in the dark parking complex a car door slammed shut, forcing them, or more specifically her to take some steps backwards; running her trembling fingers along the length of her auburn locks.

He was leaned on his car door, arms crossed and head tilted as he studied both his brother and the auburn-haired woman.

"Mokuba, You haven't answered any of my calls or pages; 15 minutes of my valuable time." Voice was steady, but facial expression icy.

Mokuba looked perplexed for a moment; smiling grimly he said nonchalantly: "It's not what it looks like."

The young woman's hazel's eyes widen a bit, was he insinuating what she thought he was? The sentence hung in the air and an awkward silence followed.

As Serenity was experiencing the familiar wave of sorrow and anxiousness tinged with shame that occurred to her every time she laid eyes on Seto Kaiba, this latter despite his boiling blood, appeared as livid as a ghost. He looked down at her with evident disgust miring his cobalt eyes; and she felt transfixed on the spot.

"Come on Serenity, I'll drop you at your place" said Mokuba while opening the door to the passenger seat. This was actually what Mokuba had intended to do in the first place.

Serenity swallowed hard as a jolt of panic hit her. She had been definitely tricked, and could do nothing but comply at the moment. Trying to remain natural; she offered a shy smile; but the blush came uninvited:

"Yes, please. It's getting late."

Mokuba laughed jovially as he briefly dropped an arm over her shoulders. With a brief nod directed at his older sibling, he entered the car with the usual:

"See you at the office, Seto."

He watched his companion in the car shaking her head again and when she finally said something, it was barely audible. "How much do you think he saw?"

"Everything, I guess." But his voice was calm, too calm to her liking.

Gritting her teeth, she looked away angrily with a scoff. But at least she was being honest with herself, she was just afraid that Kaiba had caught the wrong meaning.

Serenity yearned to explore the subject further, but Mokuba had firmly told her to put her fears to rest. Ignoring him, she simply prayed that there will be no misunderstanding.

* * *

Kaiba leaned back in the chair of his home study and closes his eyes. Normally he would withstand impulses like this one, and won't allow himself to waste time on futilities. Instead he was using it in the most unconstructive way possible, mentally naming all the reasons why his young brother was way better than him and why Serenity Wheeler could easily fall out of love with him and find comfort in Mokuba's presence instead. There wasn't much of a difference in age, just two tiny, insignificant years. 

Mokuba was as handsome as himself, had a lot of good chat-up lines, made people laugh, and the list went on and on.

A light breeze brushed across his face, and he looked up to see the window open and the blinds blowing softly in the wind.

Clutching his cell tightly while staring at the figures playing on the screen, failing to form a coherent pattern in his brain, he decided that he has been stalling enough. Things were just getting out of control and his plan must find execution in the nearest future. God helps him if his dear brother was involved with the object of his quest. God helps him anaway!


	9. Chapter 9

Illusions

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

_I've already answered your reviews, but there are two persons that I couldn't find a way to thank them. Well thank you very much._

The three women were gathered at Serenity's apartment for a sleepover, the kids were left to the care of grumpy husbands. Makeover, gossip and Serenity bridal-future topped the agenda of the night. But mostly silliness was there, filling the awkward gaps of their hollow conversation.

"What about Duke?" Tea offered tiredly as she tried to find a more comfortable position on the couch in the living room.

Serenity that was on the futon, huddled in a warm blanket, happily sipping hot cocoa, made a funny face.

"But Tea, I wouldn't marry anyone _prettier_ than I am!" She said, batting her eyelashes repeatedly as she felt somehow sugar high.

Tea comically raised her eyebrow in question; Mai grabbed her soda for a quick sip then offered smartly:

"Actually, I heard he's back in town, back from the States."

Serenity feeling merrier this night decided to annoy the blonde. One side of her said this game was silly to fret, but Mai has never been the intellectual type. Even now, all she was good at was extracting money supplies from her parents' bottomless bank account. As for Tea, she was a genuinely happy desperate housewife. Basically, their conversations were getting shallow by the years. She could swear that their neurons were more productive when they were just only teenagers.

"What his looks make up, his personality lacks."

"I thought so," Tea admitted, turning her palm over to snatch another pillow from Mai side and put it behind her back.

It took every ounce of energy she had to keep her facial expression neutral. Actually, she was lost in her inner thoughts too, no; she won't bring up an old subject that was all wrapped up a long time ago.

She didn't want to try and explain to them what she barely understood herself, but Yami has always been the scar of her life. Still, she thanked God day and night for granting her such an adorable, loving husband.

Now, the pharaoh morphed to nothing more than a faint, distant memory.

But Mai, not wanting a bit to let go, dug further into the subject: "Duke had matured into a consummate professional, and Dungeon Dice Monsters game has gradually known high levels of popularity since its inception. Not only that, but his company is going to branch up to other countries too."

Serenity shrugged, Mai seemed to know more than she let it see. Another set-up; she guessed wryly.

"Let's go to sleep, shall we?" Mom has already gone to bed, and I want to wake up early and prepare a decent breakfast for her."

"Well, we'll have plenty of time;" Mai said as she stood up first "Tomorrow is your day off; we can run through the whole list at our ease. I heard that the creepy freak has become a successful lawyer. " Ending her statement with a malicious grin and a wink, she dashed to Serenity's bedroom where she would share the big bed with Tea.

* * *

He ran a tired hand over his tired face and tried to take in enough of air to keep a rein on his raging temper. "Gardner…», he threatened in a low, chilling tone. 

She sounded remarkably unimpressed as she threw an envelope that hit him straight in the face. His eyes widened incredulously, and he gave away a little snort of disbelief: "Have you lost your mind?"

Tea dipped her chin pointedly and glared venomously at him. "Look…you get sarcasm, right? None of us actually think you're good enough for her, and this is certainly not the other way round."

"We're all done and sick of accepting the excuses your little brother makes for you. You're just a lonely coward who cares too much about himself to actually make an effort with a woman who is ten times worth the company he owns."

Migraine was the word that sorrowfully described the sudden, unexpected and unpleasant visit. But he knew from past, traumatising experiences that she won't shut up until she is completely done.

She expelled an angry sigh, brushed her chestnut locks to the side in frustration, and got nearer eying him with evident disgust. "Do you even care about her?"

He told himself firmly that he didn't care. One swift mental image of the auburn-haired woman, however, and his brow was furrowing of its own accord.

"I don't care about Wheelers."

"Really?" she retorted with a dejected roll of the eyes. Her pitchy, irate tone sharpened even more at the snide comment causing his migraine to intensify.

Tea shook her head incredulously before levelling Kaiba with one of the coldest gazes he rarely receives; a single thought played in his mind at the moment, how come the King of Games was stuck with this rapacious harpy. He vaguely recalled some adage that said something like _"Winner in Duel Monsters, miserable in marriage."_ How true, he mused.

"Get over yourself! She deserves better than you!"

"_He_ absolutely does" he half snorted as he inwardly pitied poor Yugi, earning a dirty look from the woman who had again swollen to whale-like proportions. Maybe that's why he was _still_ kindly-disposed toward her today.

But progressively he got more frustrated with his spiteful visitor. Kaiba leaned against the leather chair and folded his arms expectantly "Did I give you the impression that I'm actually interested in your opinion, or whatever nonsense you have to say?"

"And while we're at it, why not inform me when we've been on talking terms?" He finished coldly before sighing angrily and running one of his slender hands through his chestnut locks again.

"You think that this is chatter, a mindless chatter, perhaps?" She snapped, gritting her teeth as she felt a brief contraction, probably caused by her host's annoying behaviour. He glared one more time, the count was lost.

The right corner of her mouth curled in a condescending, appreciative smirk; may be she managed to dig a micro hole, breaking through that thick skull of his. How she wished that he was seriously and truly in love with the sister of his worst enemy, that will be such a blow to his affection-proof, resistant ego.

Kaiba expression, however, grew empathetic. Her rigid posture and stubborn insistence was making him see double, triple…the mountain of unfinished paperwork… he glanced back up with the cocky, disdainful expression she'd come to know and hate, giving her a short, hollow laugh.

He'd never had someone question him so vocally; that's why he has never fancy women of her fortitude. But he did respect her a little, even if it was an ounce.

"It's been taken care of, mind your business. And now you've already wasted enough of my time." Kaiba sneered, leaning forward in his old menacing fashion; fingers entwined, and glare blazing.

Tea heaved a laboured sigh, then directed her sharp blue gaze at him. "You'd better not do anything stupid," she grumbled threateningly on her way out.

Kaiba was about to resume his work when he remembered the sheet of paper that so insolently hit his face. Picking it, he opened the envelope and prepared himself to read something akin to nonsense.

Please review on your way out, I really need to read your impressions to continue any of my stories. If you think it's worth it, especially that I have to write the Anzu-centric fic that's giving me quite a hard time. And if you find any errors, point them to me :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Illusions**

Disclaimer: yugioh is not mine.

Here's a new update; thanks for waiting.

_Trouble_, he had thought when he had first set eyes on her. _Trouble_, had crossed his mind again when he had seen her with his brother. _Double trouble_, his conscious had shouted when, on a sunny day, she had managed to become a kaiba.

Kaiba felt a surge of bitter anger course through his body. His grip on the steering wheel painfully tightened when the image of his presumed sister-in-law came to him. Rebecca has been a feisty blonde, almost two heads shorter than Mokuba and with a well known temper that could rise and fall in one breath. She had wriggled herself into the younger sibling's life too fast and too smoothly for Kaiba liking; and then the predictable happened, his younger brother had witnessed first hand the girl's true colours and had had enough. Eventually, he had considered filing a divorce until he got the news. Rebecca Hopkins was pregnant, or that what she claimed to be.

As time progressed, doubt began to settle in Mokuba's mind. Kaiba himself began to find these claims more and more irritating and frankly suspicious. A shiver of disgust ran down his spine and his scowl turned sour. Surprisingly, his brother predicament was starting to make sense to the elder sibling; Rebecca lies confirmed the theory he had developed right after his brother swift and secret marriage. Now, he was in possession of some important evidence that would disgrace Rebecca once and for all.

Kaiba shook his head, trying to gain perspective. The question wasn't why Tea had given him Rebecca's blood test, this gesture was certainly meant to create a diversion or provide him with some sort of distraction. Mokuba had told him once about the tension between the two women though he had hardly paid half mind to it.

Because of his thoughts, Kaiba barely took the time to throw the SUV somewhere in residential area and turn the engine off, his hand flew up to his face as if he wanted to smooth away the lines engraved in his skin by anger, fatigue, and frustration. He was out of the car quickly, locking the door electronically as he briskly headed to the seemingly expensive duplex.

Reaching the entrance door, his finger found the doorbell while he rolled his shoulders to loosen up the knots in his neck. He shifted around uncomfortably when Mokuba didn't answer his persistent ringing. He felt for his phone, but didn't find it. Kaiba groaned in frustration. Forgetting his cell phone was proof enough of how tired he actually was. If he had been clearheaded, he would have never left his office without it.

He heard someone approaching his way--the echo of high heels clicking against the ground preceded the visitor.

Wearing a hesitant smile, Rebecca crossed the distance separating them and halted two feet away from the tall man.

"How are you doing?"

Barely suppressing a frustrated groan, Kaiba mockingly retorted "I should ask _you_ that question; you're the one carrying my nephew."

Rebecca face became promptly livid; Kaiba's tone was anything but light. There was a palpable accusing edge to it, like he knew something. Her eyes darted between Mokuba's closed door and her brother-in-law who had resumed his glaring. She returned the favour and gave him a nasty glare of her own; he couldn't possibly blame her for trying to salvage her marriage.

Locking her anger away so it wouldn't show, she conjured a smile as innocent as she could manage on her face and then turned.

"I'm not done with you yet."

Rebecca stopped in her track, "This is between me and your bother," her sharp tone completely contrasted her lack of movement. It was more than obvious that she was at her best keeping up appearances when other people were around, but found it more and more difficult to maintain those appearances as time progressed and her worries intensified. She still found it hard to understand why Mokuba hasn't returned to her yet despite her _condition_. Rebecca cringed. In the end, when Mokuba found out, he would be contemptuous of her anyway.

No trusting herself to remain long enough in control of her emotions that were already leaking away through angry tears and half-concealed sobs, Rebecca took swift steps to get away, speeding up her pace in fear he would come after her. But he didn't.

* * *

Joey Wheeler was thrilled; having all his family members by his side was a blessing he couldn't stop thanking God for. This night, he felt happy and complete. He enjoyed family gathering a lot and would have loved to stay awake a bit longer, but he was a responsible family man and money has to be earned. That's why he went to bed quite early for his liking but was thrilled and grateful to God for such a life.

In the morning, he went to work in a jovial mood. But it didn't take long to bring those spirits crashing to the ground, and in the most unexpected way possible. As he walked down the hall to his office, he noticed his colleagues gathered around one desk joking and laughing. One of them looked up and beamed a grin at him.

"You're going to be the brother-in-law of the richest man in Japan!" The grinning man patted amiably the blond on his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Joey answered, wondering what on earth had these guys so excited.

What seemed to be a highly respected local newspaper was thrust to him; quite a bold headline caught his vision, Joey's eyes first widened in surprise and shock and were then narrowed with suspicion and barely concealed anger. He briefly squeezed his eyes shut as he inhaled deeply. His jaw muscles tightened and when his eyelids slid open again, every possible speck of inner turmoil he might be experiencing at that moment was wiped from his stare until only cutting edges of accusations, and barely controlled anger were left.

Amidst the mess; he only caught the strange combination of his little sister name and the name of Seto Kaiba.

A look of sheer anger crosses Joey's face and he glares at his co-workers.

"What the hell is this?" He demanded clasping the paper tight in his hands until the pages got all scrunched up.

"You tell us, she's your sister." One of them laughed but soon regretted it when Joey squared up to him, using every inch of his height as intimidation.

Sensing the visible and barely concealed anger of the blond man; the happy gathering slowly began to disperse with hushed whispers.

Clutching the newspaper viciously in his hands, he headed back out his office, an intense sense of dread filling his body.


End file.
